One of a Kind
by Sedor
Summary: There is always a risk when inventing and testing a new technology, but the potential rewards are supposed to outweigh the risks. On the night that Ichigo has his powers returned to him, he may just find that the risk...is simply not worth the reward. AU after the Lost Substitute Arc. Current Universe: High School DxD
1. Prologue

**One of a Kind**

Welcome back boys and girls, to another concept-shot that's been plaguing me since the Fullbringer Arc (Lost Substitute Shinigami). Let's just say it's different.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any associated intellectual property mentioned within.

"Normal Speech"

'_Inner Speech/Thoughts'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto/Quincy Techniques"_

"**Zanpakuto Speech"**

"_**Hollow Speech"**_

XXX

**Prologue:**

As the rain poured from the heavens, down onto the ground below, seven individuals stood on a rooftop, some grim faced, some shocked and one even smiling. Looking over his shoulder at the woman he had not seen in over seventeen months, Ichigo's eyes widened even further as her grip on the glowing blue sword shifted slightly, before they were all engulfed in a swirling vortex. As the winds swirled around them, Ginjo and Tsukishima were forced to shield their eyes from the miniscule amounts of debris floating around in the air. As it died down though, they were shocked to see Ichigo with Zangetsu resting on his shoulder, clad in a shihakusho once again.

XXX

Within his inner world though, Zangetsu and his hollow opened their eyes groggily to the world once more, the zanpakuto spirit blinking for a moment, before standing in a slow dignified manner. His hollow though was far less dignified and sluggishly stood up, swaying slightly as he titled his head side to side, sighing in relief as he heard his joints crack.

"_**So…the King's back," **_the horse said with a hint of glee in his voice, smirking dementedly at the other half of Ichigo's soul.

"**It would seem so," **the spirit replied, looking to the sky as a faint ray of light shone through the surface of the water.

"_**Tch, about time,"**_ the hollow grumbled, looking around at the city scape. As his eyes scanned the area though, his eyes widened in shock at the sight spread out behind them. _**"Eh Zangetsu, we might have a problem here…"**_

"**What is it now?" **the elderly spirit asked as he turned towards his other half, his own eyes widening considerably behind his sunglasses. **"Yes we just might have a problem here."**

"_**Well don't just repeat what I said, how the hell do we fix it?" **_the hollow asked in exasperation, his eye twitching as he continued to stare.

"**I…don't know. For now I believe that we should refrain from using too much power and if possible restrict Ichigo how much power we give Ichigo. In the meantime…" **he tried to say, only to stiffen and double over as his form warped and blurred around him, shrinking ever so slowly. Once it was over, Tensa Zangetsu stood before them, a look of worry on his face.

"_**So he went Bankai…now what?" **_the hollow asked warily, noting that he was clad in his own version of Ichigo's Bankai. His question was answered though as the world suddenly rumbled around them, a dull roar echoing across the landscape. _**"You know what Kingy…I think I was happier asleep,"**_ he grumbled, before the world suddenly stilled for a moment, before a brilliant flash of white blinded them and they knew no more.

XXX

Outside Ichigo's inner world, the assembled Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei 13 watched on as the release of Ichigo's Bankai tore the pocket dimension he was in to shreds, their eyes downcast as they waited. What they hadn't expected though, was to be forced to their knees by the sudden outburst of reiatsu. Looking to the sky in surprise, they could see Uryu and Ginjo struggling similarly under the strain of such power, while Ichigo himself clutched as his sword with shaky arms.

'_The pain…the pain is…indescribable,' _he thought through clenched teeth, feeling like his bones would soon crack and splinter under the pressure. Raising Tensa Zangetsu above him, it seemed to burst into black flames as he gathered his reiatsu into the blade.

Panicked at the sight in front of him, Ginjo quickly released his own Bankai, rushing at the returned substitute as reiatsu continued to charge into his blade.

"_Getsuga…Tensho!" _Ichigo roared as Ginjo closed in on him, the pain finally reaching its breaking point and forcing him to unleash the devastating crescent of black and red energy at his opponent. To the spectators' surprise though, the Fullbringer was not simply cut or cleaved in two, but seemingly reduced to ash under the weight of Ichigo's attack.

Falling unconscious as his mind shut down from the pain, Ichigo fell towards the ground, while Rukia and the others rushed forwards to try and catch him. As he neared the ground though, he was suddenly engulfed in a brilliant white light and vanished completely from their senses.

Skidding to a halt where his body should have fallen, Rukia and Renji looked around in dismay, while Ikkaku, Byakuya, Toshiro and Kenpachi were far more reserved.

"I see I'm too late then," Kisuke said as he flash stepped into view, his eyes downcast as he looked to the sky.

"Do you know what happened to him Urahara?" Renji asked, restraining a struggling Thirteenth Division Lieutenant as she growled and glared at the shopkeeper.

"I have a theory, nothing more," he replied, turning to face them, his gaze settling on Toshiro and Byakuya. "You felt it to didn't you?" Turning their gazes on the Captains, the others saw the two of them give the slightest of nods.

"You said that the sword would simply take a portion of power Urahara, but what I felt from him was so much more than just that," Toshiro said with a blank face, his eyes boring into the former Captain.

"There are always risks when dealing with new technologies Hitsugaya-san. Never in history has something like this been done before. Nor has there ever been records of such a thing happening during a transfer of power," Kisuke replied, sighing to himself.

"What? What happened to Ichigo?" Rukia shouted at him, while he turned towards her, a sad expression on his face.

"Think back to what you sensed when his power washed over you Rukia-chan, did anything about it feel…familiar?"

Frowning at his question, she looked to the ground as she thought back to that moment. She could feel hints of the Captains and Lieutenants signatures in it, but they were overwhelmed by his own power. As she played it through her mind once again, realisation flashed across her face and she looked up at Kisuke fearfully.

"It seems you finally understand," Kisuke whispered softly, looking to the spot where Ichigo had disappeared from again. "For now…all we can do is sit and wait, and hope that he comes back to us."

XXX

Gasping for breath as he fell through the water in his inner world, Ichigo grunted as he finally landed on the side of one of the buildings. Lifting himself up so that he could at least sit and look around, he jolted upright as someone lifted him up by the back of his collar.

"_**Long time no see…King," **_his hollow greeted him, his face bare of his mask, while Tensa Zangetsu stood at his side.

"You're…back," he said slowly after a few moments, prompting his hollow to sneer and shove him away.

"_**You don't say, why I would have never guessed that we were back unless you pointed it out to me," **_he growled, stilling when Tensa Zangetsu placed a hand on his shoulder. _**"Tch, we may be back King, but why don't you tell us what they're doing here?"**_ he said, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb.

Looking past the two of them, Ichigo was surprised to see a horde of zanpakuto spirits behind them, each of them passed out and lying about in a heap.

"I…I really have no idea," Ichigo said as he stumbled over to them, recognising several of the spirits. Rolling a woman in a white kimono onto her side, his eyes widened as it was in fact Sode no Shirayuki in front of him.

"_**So if he doesn't know. And neither of us knows. And they sure as hell don't know…who the fuck knows what's going on here?!" **_the hollow shouted in frustration.

Standing in silence as they pondered the situation, the three of them were driven to their knees as an earthquake rumbled through his inner world and Ichigo grit his teeth in agony. Rolling over onto his back, he was forced to endure, as wracking pains caused his body to convulse, worrying the avatars of his power. As the pain reached a climax once again, Ichigo surrendered to it and blacked out.

XXX

"Curious…how very curious," a blank, emotionless, male voice said as it stared down at Ichigo's prone body. "Wake up boy, for now is not the time to rest." Almost as if by a sudden impulse to obey, Ichigo's eyes cracked open and he found himself floating in a black abyss.

"Where the hell am I now?" he groaned, shifting his body so that he was at least standing…floating upright.

"Over here boy," the voice said again and Ichigo's gaze was drawn to a blinding yellow sphere. Peering into it with narrowed eyes, he could barely make out a human-shaped figure floating within it.

"Who are you?" he asked hesitantly, shutting his eyes and looking away as the glare finally became too much.

"I am the one that keeps the universe in balance Ichigo Kurosaki, a balance that you are threatening."

Confused, Ichigo's eyes widened in understanding as his mind flashed back to the day Aizen was sealed away. He remembered listening vaguely as Kisuke explained that the Spirit King was the one that kept the balance of the worlds. Concentrating on the here and now though, he growled and turned back to the glowing sphere.

"What do you mean I'm a threat to it?" he asked through gritted teeth. "What have I done to even warrant being labelled as a threat?"

"Silence Kurosaki," the King replied with a hint of anger in his otherwise emotionless tone. "You are a threat yes, but not of your own choosing."

"Not of my own…what's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked, before doubling over as pain lanced through his being once again.

"Kisuke Urahara has certainly done it again," the King commented and Ichigo felt a soothing balm wash over him, numbing the pain if only momentarily. "First he creates an object to rival my powers of creation and now he has unwittingly transferred the essence of thirty zanpakutos into you. Maybe I should just recruit the man into the Royal Guard to keep an eye on him and his experiments."

"Thirty? What do you mean?" Ichigo asked as he gasped for breath, feeling the pain slowly beginning to return.

"When he convinced the Captains and Lieutenants of the Gotei 13 to give a portion of their power to that sword, he failed to see that their zanpakutos also gave a portion of themselves away. Now those fragments are beginning to wage a war for dominance within your soul. If you were any other soul then you probably would have died, but we both know how special you are don't we. As it stands now, your soul is trying to give each of them the power to exist and in doing so it is ripping you apart."

"It's what?!" Ichigo shouted in shock, cutting off whatever the King had planned to say next. Staring at his hands as they started to shake, he looked up fearfully as the King's own power pulsed and nearly crushed the life out of him.

"Yes, yes a most unfortunate experience for you, but my concern lies with what such an implosion of power would do to the balance of the worlds," the King muttered, drawing Ichigo closer with a mere thought, until the former substitute was floating mere inches from the surface of the sphere's surface. "I believe I can stop this from happening of course, but I will be using that same instability of yours in return for saving your life."

"What exactly do you want me to do? You're the King after all," Ichigo asked, only to flinch as he felt a wave of power wash over him again, evidence of the King's displeasure.

"I do not appreciate having to focus on little insects when they threaten to undo my hard work boy and as such that is why I have others to do that for me," the King explained. "Now as I said you are currently producing more power than your soul can safely contain, thus I will be using you as a…battery as it were to fuel some worlds that have come under great strain lately.

"Wait, wait. Hold on just a second," Ichigo coughed, feeling the pain beginning to intensify again. "You want to hook me up like a battery to keep some worlds running?! What do I look like a Duracell bunny?!"

"No that rabbit is pink if I remember correctly, but I'm sure there is an orange rabbit somewhere in the universe for you to imitate. But I digress, you will do this for me whether you want to or not Kurosaki, for all you need to do is survive wherever I place you until I deem the balance has been restored on that world."

"But what about my life back in Karakura? I just got my life back and now you're here telling me to give it all up."

"I am concerned only with the balance Kurosaki. If it is any consolation to you, if you were to return now you would in fact doom that town that you care so much about. I will have a missive sent to the Gotei 13 and they will inform your friends and family of my decision."

Shoulders slumping in resignation, Ichigo looked up as a small pulse washed over him.

"I am not without mercy though Ichigo, if I find a solution to your plight, I will end your isolation, but consider that by doing this for me, you will be saving countless lives," the King murmured. "Your soul is too twisted and confused for me to safely seal away the other powers within you, but I have placed blocks on it all to prevent you from being overwhelmed and have created a link between you and the currents of power that flow through the different worlds. The consequence of this is that you may only have access to one zanpakuto at a time. Who that is will be determined by your soul."

Seeing a golden light pulse from within his chest, Ichigo could finally breathe easy again. Unsure if it was a permanent reprieve or a temporary solution, he tried to enjoy it for as long as possible.

"I see that our time is up, farewell then Ichigo Kurosaki. I hope that you will survive long enough that your soul mends itself, or that I find a solution to this quandary, otherwise you die and I am left with a difficult decision to make."

Feeling himself become light-headed, Ichigo turned his gaze one last time to the King. "One question…these worlds are like the Earth right?" he asked, feeling a shiver of fear run down his spine as the King chuckled.

"Oh if only it were that simple Kurosaki, I do believe that I will be amused when I check in on you every now and then."

Before Ichigo could utter a retort, his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he blacked out, disappearing from the lonely black abyss.

XXX

As a tear in the fabric of space and time was ripped open, an orange-haired teen was unceremoniously dumped through it, before it sealed itself as if it was never there. As said teenager fell to the ground, his eyes blinked open slowly and he jolted awake as the wind roared in his ears. Rolling through the air, he braced himself as he struck the ground hard, cracking and uprooting several large pieces of it. Falling to his knees as his legs buckled from his landing, he looked around to find himself in the middle of grassy area, trees sprouting up from the ground here and there.

"Great now just where in the hell am I?" he groaned as he stood, brushing the grass and dirt of his clothes and hair.

"_**We have bigger problems than that King," **_his hollow said, surprising Ichigo that he was still there.

'_And that would be?'_ he asked, almost seeing his hollow roll his eyes at him.

"_**Notice anything on your back…or rather the lack of a certain something?"**_

Realising what his hollow was getting at, Ichigo frantically reached over his back, his fingers not finding any hilt to wrap around. Shuddering as he looked to his waist, Ichigo groaned as he found a blade sheathed there.

"_**Oh but it gets worse King. So let's give a warm round of applause to our temporary zanpakuto,"**_ the hollow said in a mocking, sing-song tone, while Ichigo drew the blade.

Seeing the bronze guard and the lavender wrapped hilt, Ichigo groaned in frustration again, just as two ethereal figures appeared in front of him. Ignoring the glare his hollow was giving the other figure, Ichigo couldn't help but run his hand over his face as a man with long, dark brown hair, clad in full samurai armour with a red and gold mask appeared in front of him.

"_**Hey King, if you grow even slightly attached to the glowing pink petals…I really am going to kill you," **_his hollow muttered, while Ichigo stared at the masked face of one Senbonzakura.

XXX

Ichigo using Senbonzakura…don't think I've ever read a fic that's done that, but I think it might be interesting. Anyway this is an idea that I'm quite surprised hasn't shown up by now on and so thought I might give it a go. Now this is a mass crossover idea, so I don't really know where to put it under other than Bleach. Might throw in another teaser if I feel like it, but let me know what you think of it so far.

Till next time, bye-bye.


	2. Chapter 1: DxD Part 1

**One of a Kind**

Well that was definitely an interesting first chapter response to this story. I think the only other story I have that got a better response was the Protector's Temptation. I'm thinking of a name to give Ichigo's hollow other than the common Hichigo, Ogichi etc. but I haven't settled on one just yet. Anyway read on and enjoy as always.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any associated intellectual property mentioned within.

"Normal Speech"

'_Inner Speech/Thoughts'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto/Quincy Techniques"_

"**Zanpakuto Speech"**

"_**Hollow Speech"**_

XXX

**Chapter 1:**

Sighing out loud as his hollow and Senbonzakura continued to argue; Ichigo slowly rubbed small circles around his temples with his fingers, trying to stave off the coming headache. As he opened his mouth to intervene in their argument though, the sky darkened overhead, despite the fact that it was only sometime in the afternoon moments ago. Hearing the silence that followed, he looked down to see the two spirits staring around in equal confusion. Feeling a slight tingle on the edge of his senses, he turned towards it and started to make his way forward, the spirits dissipating and heading back into his inner world.

Leaping into the air so that he could use flash step, he soon found himself standing a foot above the treeline overlooking a park, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to see if he was hallucinating or not. Crouched down on his knees was a teenage boy, probably a year or two younger than him, with dark brown hair blood pouring from a wound to his stomach.

Looking across from the boy, he could see a woman with jet black hair and angel-like wings wearing what appeared to be a leather BDSM outfit, seated on the edge of the fountain in front of the boy.

"_**Tch, Kon would love this world if this is what the...girls run around in," **_his hollow commented, while Senbonzakura scoffed in the background.

"**Byakuya would never stand for such a display, much less so if anyone dared imagine Rukia in such an…ensemble," **the zanpakuto added, making Ichigo roll his eyes at what Byakuya would really do if anyone caught a glimpse of Rukia dressed like that.

Hearing her faintly gloating about how if he wanted to blame anyone for his situation, that he should blame God for placing that Sacred Gear within him, Ichigo frowned as his mind raced through his choices, all the while wondering just what in the hell was a Sacred Gear.

'_He's too far gone for me to save him, but at the very least I suppose I should wait here and send his soul on. Then again I don't even know whether he'll even turn into a ghost and need me to help him,' _Ichigo thought as he watched the woman disappear in a whirl of feathers.

XXX

'_It's red…just like her hair,'_ Issei Hyoudou thought as he lay on his back, staring at his bloodied hand. Already he could feel his head spinning and the blood around him soaking into his clothing…his blood. Hearing faint footsteps to his right, he turned his head ever so slightly and saw a teenager with bright orange hair and a fierce scowl on his face walking towards him. The most curious thing about the teen though, was the black gi with a red strap wound over his shoulder and black hakama he wore. Focusing as best he could, his eyes widened in fear at the sword sheathed at his waist. Watching the teen kneel down a foot away from him, he could make out the top of a large cross like tattoo on the teen's chest and forearms, while smaller black tattoos covered the back and knuckles of his hand.

"I'll try to make your passing as painless as possible," Ichigo told him, causing Issei's brain to go into overdrive at the countless implications his words had.

'_Pass on…painless? Is he here to send me to heaven? Or maybe hell? But I don't want to leave yet,'_ he thought morosely, feeling his heartbeat begin to slow. _'If I could have any last wish, I wish that I could at least die in the arms of a girl like Rias-senpai,'_ he thought, watching as Ichigo drew Senbonzakura from his sheath. As his thought trailed off though, the slip of paper he had been given earlier that day acquired a bright red glow and flew out of his pocket, surprising Ichigo as he stepped back and watched as it hovered above him, a red demonic circle spreading from it.

'_Well this is new,'_ he thought as he stood with his sword at the ready, watching as a young girl seemed to emerge from the circle, her back facing to Ichigo. Sighing as it seemed that his hollow was right, he had to supress the light blush as her magenta skirt flared in the slight breeze, revealing her black lace panties. Tearing his gaze from her shapely rear, he could see that she had shocking red-hair that went down to her thighs and seemed to be wearing a black corset and shoulder-cape; over a white shirt with black stripes and wore white ankle-length socks with brown shoes.

"Did you call me?" she asked Issei and Ichigo stumbled for a moment wondering if she was the equivalent to a soul reaper in this world, a thought that seemed to gain validity as a pair of wings sprouted from her back. "If you're dying, then I'll take you anyway. You will devote your life to me," she said with a smirk, just as Issei's closed and he breathed his last breath.

Reaching into the pocket of her skirt, she pulled out several chess pieces from what Ichigo could see and began to peruse each of them, until she finally seemed to settle on the pawns. Placing one on his chest, they both watched as absolutely nothing happened. Cocking her head to the side, Rias continued to place a single pawn on his chest, watching as his body remained stubbornly still. When the final pawn was placed though, the demonic circle from earlier reappeared underneath him and began to spin slowly underneath him.

Smiling to herself, Rias stood and held her arms out to the sides and began to speak. "I, Rias Gremory, hereby order you: Heed me, Issei Hyoudou. Bring your soul back to this world, and become my servant demon. You shall become my Pawn and rejoice in your newfound life!" As she finished speaking his body acquired a light red glow, before it quickly faded away. To Ichigo's surprise though, Issei's wounds seemed to have healed and his chest rose and fell with a steady beat.

Mentally patting herself on the back for finding a worthy pawn in her mind, Rias's eyes widened in surprise as she felt a conflicted presence behind her. Spinning on the spot, she found Ichigo staring at her with his usual scowl on his face.

"I take it you're not the one responsible for the dead in this world then," he stated in a gruff tone, while Rias stared at him curiously. She could tell that he was no angel, fallen angel or devil at a glance, but that still didn't answer her question as to why he felt so similar to both an angel and a devil. Seeing the edge of his tattoo and a hint of his toned chest, she did blush slightly, before shaking her head and turning back to the business at hand.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" she asked, while Ichigo's frown deepened slightly.

"Generally I would think that you would give me your name, before asking for mine," he said with a slightly chiding tone, causing her to pout at him. "But you did just say your name out loud doing…whatever it was you were doing. As for my name, it's Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I'm sorry that was rude of me. Rias Gremory," she said sweetly with a small smile, holding her hand out to him, which he reached out to shake after a second. As they shook hands though, a mild shock ran through their hands, forcing them to jerk their hands away from the contact. _'That…that felt like I was touching a light lance, but at the same time it felt like another devil's raw energy,' _she thought with a frown.

"Sorry about that, I'm afraid that I'm not from around here and my powers have sometimes had a mind of their own," he said apologetically as he flexed his fingers to make sure that they were still fine. "Out of curiosity, do you know where we are?"

Frowning at his question, she nevertheless replied. "We're currently standing in one of the parks that litter Tokyo," she explained, while Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise "I would tell you its name, but I unfortunately do not know it."

Hearing her words, but disregarding them for now, Ichigo looked in the direction that he knew that he would have to travel in order to reach Karakura Town, his thoughts on how long it would take him to flash step there, or whether he should just hitch a ride on a train. Before he could consider either option though, he heard Rias cough politely, drawing his attention to her again.

"If you don't mind, do you think that you could help me get him home?" she asked, gesturing at Issei's prone form.

Debating whether to just leave her alone to do it herself, Ichigo sighed and nodded, walking over and lifting Issei onto his shoulder. "Where to?" he asked her, watching perplexed as she walked over to him and grabbed his free hand, surprised that the mild shock seemed somewhat weaker than before. Freezing as a circle appeared below them, Ichigo groaned as they were swallowed by it, disappearing from the park and reappearing in a plain looking bedroom. "You know, you could have at least warned me before you did that," he muttered as she giggled at him.

"Just set him down on the bed please," she said as she walked over to the nearby closet and started to rummage through it, taking care not to be too intrusive. Stepping back from the bed after laying Issei down, Ichigo frowned as Rias stepped up to him and started to disrobe the unconscious boy.

"Do you even know the guy?" he asked as she unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down of his legs and dumping it in the corner of the room.

"Hmm? Well I've seen him around at school, but other than that no, not really," she answered with a smile, yanking his shirt over his head and replacing it with a plain white t-shirt. "Well now that, that's done, is there anything I can do to thank you for your help?"

"Well…I don't suppose you have a phone I could use do you?" he asked, while she just stared at him incredulously. "What? It's not like I'm about to ask for anything like that!" he said as his scowl deepened, causing her to giggle at him again.

"Well I do, but not here," she said as she walked towards him again and grabbed his wrist. "We'll be leaving now," she said with a smirk, while he scoffed as the already familiar demonic circle appeared under them.

When the world finally stopped spinning for Ichigo, he found himself standing in the middle of a large, dark lounge with two couches across from one another with a coffee table in between them. Hearing a match being struck, he looked over his shoulder to see Rias at a desk, lighting a candle that gave off a muted glow.

"Welcome to the Occult Research Club's Headquarters," she said with pride. "I spend most of my time here, along with my other friends." Reaching into one of the drawers, she pulled out a cell phone and tossed it towards him.

Catching it and nodding his head in thanks, he quickly dialled the number for the Kurosaki clinic and held it to his ear. Instead of the normal dialling tone though, his body tensed up as an automated message was played.

"We're sorry, but the number you have dialled does not exist. Please…"

Not waiting to hear the rest of the message, he ended the call quickly and tried again, getting the same damn message again. Scowling fiercely, he quickly ran through the list of numbers he had in his head, Mizuiro, Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, only to find that each time the number didn't seem to exist in this world. Letting the phone slip through his fingertips, he was barely aware of the dull clack it made as it struck his foot, while he slumped back onto one of the couches in the room.

"Ichigo?" Rias asked in confusion, walking over and picking up the phone, before resting her hand on his knee as she crouched down next to him, seeing a haunted expression within his dark brown eyes. "What's wrong, were they all engaged or something?"

"No…" he whispered in a hoarse voice. "They simply didn't exist."

"They didn't exist?" she asked in confusion, but was completely ignored by Ichigo as he remembered the Spirit King's words when he asked if the worlds were anything like Earth.

"_Oh if only it were that simple Kurosaki," the King said with a slight chuckle. "I do believe that I will be amused when I check in on you every now and then."_

'_Bastard!' _he swore in his mind. _'He dumped me on an Earth where everything I remember simply doesn't exist! Is this his idea of a joke?!'_

"_**You can curse the King all you want Kingy, but the girl's getting anxious and has been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now,"**_ his hollow commented, dragging Ichigo back to reality.

"What?" he asked in an annoyed tone, while Rias stood up with a huff and gave him a mild glare, making him want to chuckle if only a bit at her.

"Honestly, I lend you my phone and after you use it, you go all depressed and downtrodden on me, you ask me 'what'? Look, let's start with where you came from. So far all I know is your name and that you like to dress up and have a sword sheathed at your side," she said in exasperation.

"Dress up?!" he sputtered indignantly, leaping to his feet and towering over her. "This uniform came with the job!" Seeing her flinch and take a step back, he took a few calming breaths, before pinching the bridge of his nose and sinking back into the couch. "Look I'm sorry about that. I'm just a little…stressed. For your information I do normally dress up like a normal person, but that was in my other form. As for where I came from, well that's a long story."

XXX

"Wow, that's just…wow," Rias trailed off from her spot on the couch next to Ichigo, almost half an hour later, Ichigo nodding his head next to her.

"So basically there's a King of the Universe out there and he keeps the balance of the worlds in check and you just so happen to possess this limitless store of energy, which he then plans on using to restore the balance to whatever world he sends you to," she said, while Ichigo was more surprised that she had said it all in one breath.

"But to top it all off, you're saying that you used to live in Japan too, except that it seems that there are multiple worlds called Earth and here neither you, nor your friends and family exist," she continued, seeing him nod his head again.

"Messed up isn't it?" he commented, leaning his head back and sighing again. He really needed to stop doing that as it was getting on his nerves. He was done with being so…mopey. Then again some would argue that he was well within his rights to mope after everything he had been through in the last twenty four hours. I mean sure he wanted his powers back, but was all this pain really worth having them back. Feeling a tingling from his cheek, he turned back to Rias, watching as she repeatedly prodded him with her finger. "What are you doing?"

"Well you seem to slip off into your own little world a lot, and it seems that the only way to even get you to come back is to trigger that shock," she teased him. "Although I must admit that it is strange that simply coming into contact with your skin would cause such a reaction. Akeno probably won't be able to keep her hands off you if she ever meets you."

"I'm guessing Akeno's one of your friends," he mumbled, half curious about why she would love the minor shock that came with touching him and half dreading the answer. "Why don't you tell me exactly what you are though, or what that other woman was? In fact could you just tell me what's going on, on this Earth?"

"Well…as for what I am, I would be known as a devil. We generally live in the Underworld where we are governed by the Four Great Satans. Making their home in the Underworld with us are the fallen angels, angels which have been cast out from Heaven for whatever crime they committed. I'm guessing the woman you saw was the fallen angel that we were watching. And finally we have the angels who make their home in Heaven. Long ago there was a war between the three factions, claiming countless lives on all sides and even now it is not officially over, but a ceasefire of sorts has been agreed upon."

"And where do you stand in all this," he asked, vaguely gesturing around.

"I'm just a girl living her life and having fun while I'm at it. Now shush there's still more to tell you," she said with a smile as she went on to explain what a devil's basic powers were, what a peerage was and how she could 'resurrect' recently deceased or dying souls to become 'servants' of her own. By the end of her explanation though, she noticed he had his eyes closed and was taking slow, steady breaths. Before she could rouse him and admonish him for sleeping through her explanation, his hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, holding it in place.

"I haven't fallen asleep yet," he whispered, "but this is a lot for me to take in at the moment."

"I understand," she said as he let go of her hand and contented herself with just watching him think for now. _'He's certainly different,'_ she thought with a smile on her face as his eyelids flickered and his brow furrowed. _'If I was ripped away from my friends and family…no I don't think I could stay calm and act like it wasn't bothering me. He hasn't mentioned much in the way of his powers though, but his aura…it reminds me of the time that Sirzechs and Ajuka came home to see father and the sheer aura of indomitably they radiated. And the way he reacted moments ago, it's almost as if he's locked away his power and it's just waiting to break free.'_ Hearing him stand, she looked up at him in surprise.

"Thanks for your help Gremory-san, but I think it's time I get going," he said as he started to walk towards the door.

"What will you do now then?" she asked, causing him to pause with his hand on the doorknob.

"Wait and see I guess," he said with a shrug. "For now it seems that this world doesn't have the problems that mine did and so I don't need to do much at all."

"Well…why don't you stay here then? The building is large enough for me and my friends and I'm sure that we can prepare a room for you."

"What would you want in return?" he asked suspiciously, his recent experience with Xcution making him wonder what the catch was.

"Not much I can assure you, just odd things here and there."

'_What do you guys think?'_ Ichigo asked the two spirits that resided within him.

"_**What do you want me to say King? As far as we know there's nothing here for us to do and if she's so willing to give us space, then take it. Plus you could just kill her like you did that Xcution guy if she tries anything on you."**_

"**I must agree with the hollow Kurosaki. For now we need somewhere to stay and she has proved an ally to us so far. Perhaps once we know more of this world and the creatures that inhabit it, then we decide to go off on our own."**

"Well, I guess so long as it's nothing too bad I can help you with whatever you need," he told her, seeing a wide smile spread across her face as she stood up.

"Great I can just tell that you're going to enjoy it here," she said in sing-song tone, looping her arm around his and dragging him out of the door, while he felt a shiver of fear run down his spine.

"_**Uh King…why's it snowing in here all of a sudden?"**_

XXX

So he's in the DxD world for now an idea that I've touched on before, but went in a completely different direction to this. Anyway I think I might treat you guys to maybe one or two more chapters of this, before I get back to the Protector's Temptation. Hmm…I wonder how that Ichigo would do here. Ah well till next time guys and girls.


	3. Chapter 2: DxD Part 2

**One of a Kind**

And here we have an update Ladies and Gentleman, a favourite prey for many readers. Quiet now or we might very well scare it away. Ah what the hell dig in and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any associated intellectual property mentioned within.

"Normal Speech"

'_Inner Speech/Thoughts'_

"_Kido/Zanpakuto/Quincy Techniques"_

"**Zanpakuto Speech"**

"_**Hollow Speech"**_

XXX

**Chapter 2:**

As the sun peaked over the horizon and shone into his room, Ichigo took a slow deep breath and swung his legs over to the side of the bed, rubbing the back of his neck as he stood up. After being told where the various facilities in the building were last night, he was ushered to a small room that was bare except for a simple bed over by the window. Considering that he was a stranger to this world though, he was just glad for the simple comfort of having a bed to sleep in. Thanking Rias and bidding her good night, the former substitute fell back onto the bed and was quickly asleep. Sleep provided little comfort for him though, as his dreams caused him to toss about relentlessly, waking him several times during the night as he thought about the fate of his friends and family back in Karakura Town.

Thus with the first rays of light, he roused himself and grabbed the towel that Rias had left for him and headed towards the shower she pointed out in the clubroom, hoping that it would at least provide the comfort that sleep had robbed from him. Disrobing behind the curtain, he set his shihakusho down outside the shower for him to wear again, especially since he had no other clothing to speak off so far and set the shower to a comfortable temperature as he continued to massage his aches and pains.

XXX

Unknown to him though, a sleepy heiress was also awake at the crack of dawn, yawning sleepily for a different reason to his own. After informing her father and brother about Ichigo and conveniently withholding his status as a visitor from another world, she went on to explain the strange feeling she got from him and asked them whether they knew of any such creature that he could be. To her disappointment though, they both responded in the negative, but her brother promised to ask the other Satans if they knew of such a creature. Things only became more heated between them as she told them that she had offered him shelter for the time being, causing the two of them to both go into a minor uproar at the dangers of housing an unknown individual. After placating them that he was merely staying, because she offered him the chance and that he had agreed to work back his debt to her, they grumbled their acceptance, on the condition that she would inform them the second something seemed amiss about him. Slipping into bed for a few hours, she soon groaned as her alarm went off announcing the start of another school day.

Therefore it was completely understandable that after getting very little sleep and being a nocturnal creature, she was barely aware of the sound of the shower already running, or the pile of clothes folded neatly just outside the curtain. Slipping out of her pale green nightgown and tossing it to the side, she slipped silently into the shower, blinking owlishly as she was engulfed in a cloud of steam. Staring through it, she could make out Ichigo's still form standing underneath the showerhead, his head bent as the water flowed over his body. Seeing him standing there in the nude, she could see the full extent of his tattoos as the one on his chest was mirrored on his back.

Mesmerised by the simplicity of it and how it seemed to be a part of him more than a mark, she silently slid over to him and ran her slim hands along it. The next moment though, she found herself gasping out loud as her right arm was twisted behind her back and her front was pressed up against the wall of the shower with almost bruising force. Looking over her shoulder at him, she could see a dark, haunted expression on his face, before it quickly flitted to surprise and horror.

"Gremory? What the hell were you doing sneaking up on me?" he growled at her, releasing his hold on her and stepping back a bit.

"I didn't know you were in here and after I got in, I found myself curious about those markings you have," she said as she rubbed at her shoulder, wincing ever so slightly.

Shaking his head at her answer, Ichigo quickly became aware of the fact that he was in fact naked in the shower and a quick glance at Rias proved that she was as well. Blushing the same shade of crimson as her hair, he hastily shut his eyes and turned away from her. "Could you please just…cover up or something!" he half-yelled at her, causing the heiress to look at him in confusion, until she realised that she was as naked as the day she was born and tried to cover herself as best she could. Hearing the curtain being pulled aside, she glimpsed Ichigo wrapping a towel around his waist.

"You don't have to leave just yet!" she called after him. "I'll step out until you're done!"

"I'm already done," he answered her; grabbing his shihakusho and heading back towards his room.

'_Well that was interesting,'_ she thought to herself, before she blushed herself as she remembered catching a glimpse of his member. _'Well I can at least say that, that is his natural hair colour.'_

XXX

Shutting the door behind him and locking it, Ichigo dumped his shihakusho on the bed and sat down next to it, cradling his head in his hands. _'I can't believe I attacked her like that,'_ he thought to himself.

"_**You're kidding right? How stupid can you get King? She sneaks up on you, after probably enjoying a look of your naked ass, and thinks she can just have her way with you? She got off lightly if you ask me, even if you did get a free look at her," **_his hollow commented from his inner world, his tone showing how agitated he was.

'_It was still wrong to attack her though. I should have been more aware of my surroundings, hell I can't afford to space out like that when I don't even know much of this world.'_

"**Yet again I find myself agreeing with the hollow. Your mind is unsettled and coupled with your exhaustion is causing you to act less rationally than normal. You merely need to put this aside and concentrate on not letting it happen again," **Senbonzakura added, causing Ichigo to sigh.

'_That sounds like an excuse a weaker person would make,' _he grumbled, starting to get dressed in order to keep his mind busy for the moment. _'If things were that simple, then maybe I would agree with you. As it stands she is the one…friend I have here at the moment and I can't afford to push her away._

"_**Have it your way then…King, but don't go bending over backwards to stay 'friends' with her. Now then on to more important matters…you know I'd say that Gremory has a larger rack than Inoue," **_he cackled with a sinister grin.__

"**I…must agree that she would probably rival Lieutenant Matsumoto in that regard, not an insignificant feat considering how young she looks," **Senbonzakura added, his composure slipping ever so slightly.

'_Would the two of you just shut up!' _Ichigo shouted inwardly, his face acquiring a light blush again as images of the three woman filled his mind.

XXX

Hearing a knock at his door ten minutes later, Ichigo opened it to find Rias dressed in her school uniform. As her eyes quickly looked him over, he felt a surge of annoyance since she was probably undressing him with her eyes, a thought that was dispelled a moment later as she frowned at him.

"You're not going to wear that every day are you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, while Ichigo looked down at himself.

"Probably, it's not like I have much choice really," he answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But I'm sure we can find you something…more this century," she said with a smile, making him sigh at her persistence.

"Look just trust me on this, it's better if I stay in it." In his mind this was a perfectly valid comeback since normal humans shouldn't be able to see him and wearing normal clothing would probably seem strange if it was fitted around a seemingly invisible individual.

"Fine have it your way then," she said with a pout. "I was wondering what you were going to do with yourself today? My friends have already left to make it for class so you can meet them later, but otherwise you'll be alone for most of the day."

"Uh I hadn't really thought about it," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck as he frowned. "I don't suppose you have a library with more information on devils, angels and fallen angels do you?"

XXX

As it turns out, they had something like that. Walking back to the clubroom, she pointed out a row of books that would be of interest to him, detailing everything from the various races history to their basic physiology. Finding out that female devils could alter their age depending on their preference, left him wondering how old Rias truly was. After delving back into the social hierarchy of devils in particular, he could at least hazard a guess that Rias was at the very least a High-class devil.

'_Although the fact that she attends a human school and spends most of her time in the human world makes me think that she's an heiress, since the others would need to deal with the headache that is managing their affairs,' _ he thought with a frown, setting the last book away and looking out at the midday sun. _'I think it's time we went out exploring for a bit, we've been cooped up in here long enough.'_

Opening one of the large windows, he leapt out into the open air, vanishing with a whisper as he flash stepped away. Running through the sky and finding some familiar locations, he stopped on the roof of a nearby skyscraper and looked down at the hustle and bustle below. _'It's so similar to life back home,'_ he mused with a solemn expression, sitting down on the edge.

"_**Hey, hey! No getting mopey King, it's starting to get cloudy in here!" **_his hollow shouted at him, causing him to grit his teeth in irritation. Before he could snap back though, he was startled by a gasp from behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he could see a man with his mouth hanging open, a hand holding a lighter while a cigarette rolled around on the floor at his feet. Confused as to what had surprised him, Ichigo felt his eyes widen at the fact that he was the only other one up there.

"Okay kid just back away from the edge now okay," the man said, edging closer to Ichigo as if afraid that he would jump. Of course, he could if he wanted to since he could slow his fall or stop it completely if he needed to. "Let's just talk about how you got up here in the first place. Do your parents work here or something?"

'_Oh great just what I need, of all the people to find me, it just had to be someone with enough reiatsu to see me,'_ he grumbled to himself, barely listening as the man asked him even more questions.

"**I do not believe that, that is the case Kurosaki," **Senbonzakura interjected, surprising Ichigo again. **"I don't sense a shred of reiatsu within this man, nor did I sense anything from Rias Gremory. It could be that you are simply visible to everyone in this world."**

"You've got to be kidding me," Ichigo mumbled under his breath, seeing the man just over two feet away from him now. "Look just do yourself a favour and forget you ever saw me," he told the man, before pushing himself over the edge and flash stepping away.

Shouting out in vain as he tried to grab Ichigo, the would-be Samaritan's eyes widened in shock as he found himself staring at nothing. No screaming teenager, no gruesome impact on the street below. Absolutely nothing. _'Oh fuck this!'_ he thought, pulling out his pack of cigarettes and crushing them under his heel. _'These things have got me hallucinating now too!'_

XXX

Following his impromptu meeting with the man on the roof, Ichigo found himself constantly running as he sped through the sky above Tokyo. As it turned out, Senbonzakura had been right and every living being within this world could see him, an inconvenience when young children looked up at him and shouted excitedly at their parents, or when adults simply gaped at him like a fish out of water. Therefore when he finally made it back to the Occult Research Club without a tail, he breathed a sigh of relief and entered through the window.

"Rough day?" a feminine voice asked him, causing him to jerk in fright as he spun around to face her, before relaxing as he saw it was just Rias seated behind her desk.

"You have no idea," he muttered as he closed his eyes and collapsed onto the couch, frowning as he felt like he was being watched. Cracking an eye open, he found himself staring back at a trio teens. Well two teens and one kid he corrected himself as he opened his eyes fully and blinked at them.

"Allow me to introduce you," Rias said as she stood up from her desk and walked over to the middle of the room. "These are my friends, Akeno Himejima," an equally buxom woman like Rias herself, with long black hair and violet eyes; "Yuuto Kiba," a blonde guy with grey eyes that reminded him of Ukitake with his kind and compassionate look; "and Koneko Toujou," the girl with white hair and light brown eyes, that he might've confused for a kid if he didn't see her in the high school's uniform. Thinking on it for a moment, he chuckled inwardly at the idea of her and Toshiro meeting, both clearly older than their appearance suggested.

"Yo, Ichigo Kurosaki," he said casually as he waved at them, causing the three of them to stare at him in surprise, while Rias chuckled in the background. "Are they part of your peerage then?" he asked her, silencing her chuckles as she gave him a surprised look.

"You've certainly learnt quite a bit since this morning haven't you," she said with a smile as he scowled half-heartedly at the implied jab. "Yes they are indeed. Akeno is my 'Queen', Yuuto is my 'Knight' and Koneko-chan is my 'Rook'. And of course you've already met my 'Pawn', Issei Hyoudou."

Thinking about it for a moment, his mind flashed back to the kid he helped her carry home. "The brown haired guy? Why isn't he here then?" he queried, looking around.

"Well, he doesn't exactly know what he is at the moment. I'll tell him sooner or later and then introduce you to him," she replied, walking back to her desk. "So what did you do today other than read the books I gave you?"

"I spent my time running from people that could see me," he grumbled, leaning his head back on the couch. "Honestly, I never realised how annoying it would be if people could see me."

"Um, excuse me Kurosaki-san," Akeno said, drawing his gaze to her, "but why would you be surprised that people could see you?"

Instead of answering her immediately though, Ichigo turned his gaze to Rias again. "How much have you told them?" he asked, seeing her shake her head in the negative.

"I thought you might like to explain it to them yourself, especially since I don't know what you are either." _'Other than the guy in most girls' wet dreams,' _she added to herself, missing his nod.

"Well since the only guy that can get pissed off at me for revealing their existence is in a completely different dimension to us, I guess I can explain it to you. You should probably get comfortable, cause this is going to take a long time."

XXX

True to his word, it took Ichigo just over an hour to give a brief overview of what a soul reaper was and their various duties, not to mention the basic outline of their powers and the variance in strength between unseated, seated and the upper echelons of the Gotei 13.

"So your sword is…'alive'?" Kiba asked curiously, his eyes drawn to the blade sheathed at Ichigo's waist.

"Not in the traditional sense, but yes they each have their own opinions, likes and dislikes and they are our partners in life and death."

"You said that you recently regained your powers Kurosaki-san, are you stronger than you were before, or less so?" Akeno asked this time, noticing Rias pursing her lips out of the corner of her eye.

"I…I'm not actually sure Himejima-san. In a way I have more reiryoku than my body can actually handle, but my ability to use that power is no greater than before."

"Ichigo…you mentioned that they are the guardians of the afterlife… does that mean that you're dead too?" Rias asked him, while he shook his head in the negative.

"Nope, but then again I'm a bit of an enigma myself," he said with a hollow chuckle. "My father is, or was a soul reaper at some point in his life and with the use of a gigai, or false body, they can interact with normal human beings. Long story short, but he met my mother and as a result of that I just happen to be a human with the powers of a soul reaper."

"Strange…" Koneko murmured in the background, drawing Ichigo's gaze, while the others still continued to digest his words.

As a strange feeling settled over Rias though, she frowned and pursed her lips, drawing Akeno's attention.

"Is there something wrong Buchou?"

"Hmm? Oh no it's just…Issei seems to have encountered another fallen angel and is running from him at the moment. I'll be heading there now to deal with it." Standing up from the couch, she was unsurprised to see Akeno, Kiba and Koneko rise with her. "Thanks for the support everyone, but I think I'll only need Ichigo's help with this," she said with a smile. "Follow at a distance and watch him from afar. I think you might find it very interesting watching him," she whispered into Akeno's ear, seeing her 'Queen' nod her head in understanding. "Well come on Ichigo, we've got places to be," she said cheerily, dragging the surprised soul reaper to his feet and disappearing with a flash.

XXX

In the same park where he seemed to remember being stabbed before, Issei stared down at the fountain with a dejected look on his face, his mind so sure that his date with Yuma-chan had happened, yet no one seemed to remember her at all. Even her number on his phone seemed to have never existed. All this combined with his sensory overload made him wonder if he was in fact going insane. As a shiver of fear ran down his spine, he stood up straight and looked over at the silhouette of a man shrouded in the shadows.

"It seems I'm in luck tonight," the stranger murmured to himself as he stepped out into the light slightly. He wore a long brown trench coat over a white shirt and what seemed like black pants, with black gloves on his hands, while a fedora hid his eyes from view.

'_What's this strange feeling? Why am I shaking like this?!' _Issei thought, flinching as he met the stranger's eyes. Taking a step back, he gasped in surprise as he leapt back over ten feet with a single step. _'What the hell is happening to me?!'_

"Are you going to run?" the stranger asked, bringing Issei back to his current problem.

"I don't know what I'm doing!" Issei shouted at the stranger, before turning on the spot and running as fast as his legs could take him. As black feathers started to fall around him, he looked up and was stunned to see the stranger flying past him with ease, landing in front of him and blocking his path.

"You don't seem to be marked in anyway, nor are you trying to use any type of magic. It would seem to me that you're nothing but a stray and thus I'm free to kill you," the stranger commented, summoning a similar looking lance to the one Yuma used to stab him with.

As he turned to try and run away again, Issei had only taken a few steps before he gasped and doubled over in pain, seeing the blue lance impaled through his stomach.

"It didn't hurt this badly last time," he muttered to himself, wrapping his hand around the lance, only to wince and let go just as quickly.

"It hurts doesn't it? It should considering that Light is a poison to creatures such as yourself," the stranger chuckled as the lance disappeared and allowed the wound to bleed freely. "I must say you were more resilient than I thought, but it's over for you now." Summoning a second lance to his hand, Issei continued to tremble in fear.

"_This is hopeless; I just can't get away from him. Please, just please someone save me!' _he shouted out in his mind as the stranger threw the lance at him. As it was inches from impaling him again though, a low guttural roar was head and a black energy blast with a crimson tint, destroyed the lance.

"What now?" the stranger grumbled aloud, while he and Issei turned towards the red light that appeared near them.

"Don't you dare touch that boy," Rias said as she stepped out of the magic circle and smirked at the fallen angel in front of her.

"Who the hell are you?" the fallen angel demanded, summoning a new spear and hurling it at Rias, only to watch as it was deflected by a red shield. "Tch," he growled, before grabbing the spear and charging straight at her. When he was just a foot away from her though, he was brought to a complete stop as a hand reached out and wrapped around the spear of Light. Looking to his left, he could see a tall teenager with orange-hair and a fearsome scowl on his face, clutching the spear as if it was nothing.

Growing annoyed with the man in front of him and the slight burn from his hand, Ichigo began to squeeze the spear in his hand, shattering it into countless fragments and surprising both Rias and the fallen angel.

"What?!" the fallen angel said stupidly, while Ichigo casually backhanded him away, sending him skidding across the dirt.

XXX

From their position in the trees, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko looked on in shock at the sight in front of them. While most Devils were susceptible to Light-based weaponry, Ichigo had just proved that he could handle it effortlessly and destroy it with ease.

"Akeno-san…is it even possible for a human to be this strong?" Kiba asked in awe, wondering what further surprises Ichigo had in store for them, especially since he had yet to draw his sword.

"I don't know Kiba-kun, but can you feel his aura? It reacted slightly when he shattered the spear and for a moment I felt a sensation of complete ecstasy as it washed over me. I certainly hope he shows us more."

XXX

Back with Ichigo and Rias, the former clenched and unclenched his hand experimentally, making sure that grabbing the spear had not caused him any permanent damage, whilst the latter walked over to Issei's bleeding form. While Rias had warned the fallen angel, Dohnaseek if he remembered correctly, to never lay a finger on Issei again, his mind was on how he had done nothing more than crush an energy attack. Whilst Light was supposed to be deadly to creatures other than angels, his own reiatsu had overwhelmed it and left it nothing more than an annoyance to him.

"Ichigo could you carry him for a moment," Rias called out to him, breaking his reverie.

"Yeah sure," he replied, walking over and lifting the unconscious boy. He grimaced as his blood started to stain his shihakusho, but was blinded as he was swallowed up by the familiar red light of Rias' magic circle. Seeing that they were in Issei's room yet again, he deposited the teen on his bed and stepped back. "So how do you plan to heal him?" he asked, turning back to face her. Almost immediately though he clapped his hands to his eyes and his face turned a wonderful shade of red. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" he hissed out through clenched teeth, hearing her continuing to strip of her clothing.

"Healing him of course," she said as if it was obvious, before the sound of more clothes being stripped was heard. "You may want to leave now, I don't think you'd enjoy what I'm about to do next," she said in an amused tone, while he caught a glimpse of her pressing her naked body up against Issei's own.

"For the love off…do you get off on molesting guys," he grumbled under his breath, heading to the window and opening it, her chuckles echoing in his ears as he leapt out of it and headed back towards the school.

XXX

Well another day, another update. See ya next time guys and girls.


End file.
